


Мне не нужен друг

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Династический брак поначалу показался Яну не самой плохой идеей. Но он ошибся.





	Мне не нужен друг

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке “А пусть Альянс и Рейх скрепят мирный договор династическим браком Райнхарда и Яна Вэньли Можно Яну даже пол ради такого сменить.”  
Автор извиняется пред заказчиком, потому что вряд ли имелось в виду то, что получилось.

— Ну что, прищучим твоего муженька? — хохотнул Шенкопф и хлопнул Яна по плечу.

Тот поморщился и улыбнулся через силу, прикоснувшись рукой к груди.

Шутки о том, что война теперь скорее напоминает семейную ссору, уже набили оскомину, но сделать ничего с этим Ян не мог. Даже рявкнуть, чтобы все заткнулись. Быть может, если бы остальные знали, что именно чувствует Ян, они были бы осторожнее в своих высказываниях. Но он сам не спешил рассказывать. Все были уверены, что их брак с Лоэнграммом был не более чем фикцией — и тем лучше для них.

Когда правительство Союза, уже сраженного, но все еще пытающегося сделать вид, что он прочно стоит на ногах, решило скрепить мирный договор династическим браком, Ян сперва решил, что новый приказ — чья-то дурная шутка. Потом стало ясно, что нет. Ему предписывалось выйти замуж за герцога Лоэнграмма.

Шенкопф грозился лично снести означенному Лоэнграмму голову, Фредерика плакала, Казельн зловеще молчал. Шенкопф, конечно, снова требовал нарушить приказ, но Ян только пожимал плечами.

Как и в прошлый раз, он не мог этого сделать не только потому, что чтил приказы командования, но потому, что они совпадали с его собственными желаниями. Он не смог убить Райнхарда в битве при Вермиллионе, не смог своими руками уничтожить столь совершенное создание. И тогда он еще не встречался с ним лично. Личная встреча стала последней каплей. Дольше обманывать себя стало невозможно: он любил этого яркого и амбициозного мальчика. Любил не так, как положено историку, не так, как положено солдату. Просто любил.

Он сначала влюбился в его талант, в его реформы, в его гений — а потом и в человека. Он хотел встретиться еще раз, снова заглянуть в глаза цвета голубого льда, попытаться разгадать эту живую загадку. Если для этого придется выйти за него замуж — что ж, он согласен.

Он все равно собирался подать в отставку.

Церемония прошла прямо на Хайнессене, скромная донельзя. Райнхард не взглянул на Яна ни разу и, даже целуя после того, как их объявили супругами, отвел глаза.

Всю первую брачную ночь Ян провел, сидя на кровати в гостиничном номере, который играл роль резиденции самого могущественного человека во вселенной. Он ждал. Перебирал в голове варианты. Придется ли ему противостоять яростному напору или, напротив, самому проявлять инициативу? Ни то, ни другое так и не случилось: Райнхард не пришел ночевать. Ни тогда, ни в одну из остальных ночей, которые они провели на Хайнессене.

Они встречались только на официальных церемониях. Райнхард улыбался и приобнимал Яна на камеру, но тут же убирал руку, как только фотографы отворачивались от них. Они не перемолвились и словом после свадьбы, и Ян недоумевал: зачем тогда понадобился этот фарс? Ответ пришел случайно. Ян не собирался подслушивать, он просто заплутал в коридорах «Брунгильды», когда они уже летели на Один, и остановился, парализованный, когда услышал знакомый голос совсем близко.

— Я сделал, как вы хотели, что вам еще нужно?

Райнхард явно был в бешенстве, но его голос был полон ледяного спокойствия. Если бы он так заговорил с Яном — тот был бы напуган, но собеседник Райнхарда ответил ему ровно и спокойно.

— Этот брак был необходим, вы сами согласились с этим.

Ян узнал голос Оберштайна, а через мгновение до него дошло, о чем они говорят.

Выходит, для Райнхарда это тоже был приказ? Прежде Ян не думал, что кто-то может приказывать ему. По всему получалось — может.

Чувствовать себя навязанным было на редкость неприятно.

На Одине Яна ждало очередное потрясение. Райнхард привез его в свой дом, и это было совсем не то, чего ожидал Ян. Скромный типовой домик был крошечным, и, что важно, в нем была лишь одна спальня. Об этом Яну поведал Райнхард, впервые ставший похожим на живого человека, когда он смущенно объяснял, что им придется спать в одной постели. Но это ненадолго, только до коронации, потом они переедут во дворец, а там достаточно спален.

— Ничего страшного, — горько усмехнулся Ян, — в конце концов, мы супруги.

Райнхард немедленно вскинулся, прожег его взглядом, высокомерно задрал подбородок.

— Я могу распорядиться, чтобы принесли раскладушку.

— И объявить всем, что наш брак фиктивен?

Райнхард сник.

— Ты прав.

Так и вышло, что впервые со свадьбы они легли вместе в одну постель. Кровать была не слишком большой, не отодвинуться далеко, и Ян лежал, чувствуя исходящее от Райнхарда тепло, и проклинал себя за то, что ничего не может поделать и все так же жаждет прикоснуться.

— Мне жаль, что все так вышло, — вдруг тихо произнес Райнхард.

«А мне нет», — Ян прикусил язык, чтобы не произнести этого. И потом — это было бы ложью. Он, может, и не жалел, что вышел замуж за Лоэнграмма, но то, во что превратился этот брак, не могло не угнетать.

— Мне жаль, — вместо этого ответил Ян, тщательно подбирая слова, — что тебе так тяжело со мной.

Райнхард вздохнул, звякнул чем-то металлическим.

— Дело не в тебе, — прошептал он едва слышно, так, что Ян даже решил, что ему показалось.

Ян не помнил, как ему удалось уснуть, но когда он проснулся среди ночи, Райнхард обнимал его, закинув на него ногу. Во сне он совсем не напоминал гордого завоевателя и блестящего полководца. Всего лишь красивый юноша, похожий на сказочного принца. Не удержавшись, Ян поцеловал его в лоб, и Райнхард тихонько вздохнул, но не проснулся. Все верно, спящих принцев полагалось будить поцелуем в губы, но на это Ян не решился.

То недолгое время между прибытием на Один и коронацией Райнхарда стало для Яна самым счастливым — и самым болезненным. Они засыпали каждую ночь в одной постели, отвернувшись друг от друга, но после Райнхард всегда оказывался в его объятиях. Ян подолгу не спал, прижимая его к себе, целуя слегка светящиеся в темноте локоны, но перед рассветом он сдавался и закрывал глаза, а когда открывал — Райнхарда не было, и даже постель уже не хранила его тепло.

В одну из таких ночей Райнхард спал особенно беспокойно, метался, то обнимая сильнее, то отпуская, а потом, оставаясь на границе сна и яви, поцеловал Яна сам. В этом поцелуе было столько страсти и отчаяния, что Ян мгновенно понял: он предназначен не ему. И все же он ответил, не в силах устоять.

Утром, впервые за все это время, Райнхард не исчез. Он ждал Яна в столовой, за накрытым для завтрака столом, спрятавшись за огромной газетой с заголовками, набранными готическим шрифтом.

— Доброе утро? — нерешительно произнес Ян.

Он вышел из спальни в пижаме, непричесанный и босой, и чувствовал себя неловко рядом с Райнхардом, затянутым в черный с серебром мундир.

Райнхард подчеркнуто аккуратно сложил газету, посмотрел Яну в глаза прямо и открыто.

— Прости за то, что было ночью.

Если бы с ним можно было флиртовать, Ян бы ответил что-нибудь вроде: «Нет, пока ты не повторишь», но флиртовать с таким Райнхардом было, пожалуй, опасно для жизни.

— Ты видел во сне не меня? — спросил Ян, и Райнхард утвердительно качнул головой, отводя глаза.

Больше ни о чем не спрашивая, Ян сел за стол и начал намазывать булочку маслом.

— Я мог бы стать тебе хотя бы другом, ты знаешь, — тихо произнес он, не глядя на Райнхарда.

— Мне не нужен друг, — ответил Райнхард спокойно, слишком спокойно, а после горько усмехнулся: — Один у меня уже был.

Как и обещал Райнхард, после коронации они переехали во дворец. Теперь у них были раздельные спальни, но соединенные общей дверью. Ни Ян, ни Райнхард так и не переступили ее порог. Иногда Ян слышал, как его муж мерит шагами комнату за тонкой перегородкой, но больше ничего.

Они снова встречались только на официальных церемониях, а в остальное время Ян занимался тем, о чем так долго мечтал: изучал историю. Благо, возможностей у него теперь было предостаточно.

Жаль, это оказалось далеко не так увлекательно, как он представлял.

Кроме того, спустя некоторое время он стал ловить на себе косые взгляды и с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что, по слухам, пытается плести заговор против Его Величества. Это было совершенно нелепым обвинением, хотя Ян не мог не вспомнить о плане «Шервудский лес», который он запустил еще до того, как все изменилось, и не дал отмашки прекратить.

Обстановка накалялась, как в Империи, так и в Союзе, и когда стало ясно, что взрыв неминуем, Райнхард вызвал Яна к себе. Не в спальню, нет, — в рабочий кабинет.

— Я отпускаю тебя, — сказал он и, прежде чем Ян успел ответить хоть что-нибудь, продолжил. — Для остальных это будет побег. Ты заберешь один из новых кораблей, с командой из преданных тебе людей. Корабль можешь оставить себе, пусть это будет мой подарок. Нет, — он качнул головой, на мгновение задумавшись, — не подарок. Мое извинение за то, что удерживал тебя так долго.

— Когда? — только и смог спросить Ян, облизывая пересохшие губы.

— Завтра.

Больше они не обменялись ни словом. Ян поклонился и вышел. Отчаянно хотелось напиться, но стоило хотя бы сложить вещи — или они ему не понадобятся?

Вечером, услышав, что Райнхард вернулся к себе, Ян впервые открыл соединяющую их комнаты дверь.

— Я пришел попрощаться.

Райнхард словно ждал — на столе стояла бутылка вина и бокалы. Кроваво-красное вино было терпким и совершенно не пьянило, по крайней мере так казалось Яну. Наверное, он был не прав. Потому что как-то же так вышло, что он обнял Райнхарда не во сне, а наяву. И тот не оттолкнул Яна, сам нашел его губы. Они целовались жадно и торопливо, словно торопясь наверстать упущенное. Словно одна ночь могла что-то изменить.

Ян хотел бы запомнить ее в мельчайших деталях, но все слилось в яркий лихорадочный сон. То, как он снимал с Райнхарда рубашку и целовал, целовал нежную кожу, как отводил с плеч длинные золотые локоны, как Райнхард нежно стонал, запрокидывая голову и подставляясь под поцелуи. Как его руки сжимали плечи Яна, царапая короткими ногтями, как сам он целовал в ответ, с каким неистовством обводил языком родинку на шее, а после вбивался в тело Яна, шепча его имя.

Все закончилось слишком быстро.

Ян хотел бы обнимать Райнхарда вечно, прижимать к себе вот такого: удовлетворенного, разомлевшего, с влажной от пота кожей. Но тот не позволил.

— Тебе нужно идти.

Каким бы он ни казался мягким сейчас, глаза его уже подернулись льдом. Не подчиниться было нельзя. Ян вернулся к себе, с удивлением обнаружив, что уже занимается рассвет. Всего лишь через час в его дверь постучали: пора было ехать.

Покидая дворец, Ян обернулся только один раз. Он понятия не имел, за каким из бесчисленных окон скрывается спальня Райнхарда, но надеялся, что тот смотрит.

«Прощай», — одними губами прошептал Ян.

И вот теперь их бродячий флот направлялся к Изерлону, чтобы захватить его, чтобы снова пойти наперекор Райнхарду, разжечь костер войны.

Райнхарду не нужен был друг. Не нужен был любимый. Ему был нужен враг, и значит, Ян станет этим врагом. Ведь вся Вселенная подчиняется желаниям Райнхарда, верно?

Ян нащупал на груди под кителем маленький серебряный медальон. В нем был не локон, нет — он бы не посмел кромсать ножницами великолепную львиную гриву своего супруга. Просто несколько золотистых волос, оставшихся на теле Яна после той единственной ночи, которую они провели вместе.


End file.
